1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to painting implements and, more particularly, is concerned with an attachment pad for use with paint roller assemblies for smoothing or otherwise treating the paint film being applied by the roller and for trimming or "cutting in" along surfaces adjacent to the surface being painted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rollers of many designs are commonly used applicators of paint and the like to surfaces. Although paint rollers are capable of superior results, the quality of application and texture of the applied paint is largely dictated by factors such as the type of roller, the properties of the paint, and the physical characteristics of the surface being painted. Known paint brush constructions have been deficient in providing an accessory or cooperating element that is capable of being affixed to the paint roller assembly for improving the quality or modifying the appearance of the film being applied.
The inherent configuration of a paint roller also causes difficulty in painting or trimming corners at the intersection of a surface adjacent the surface being painted, such as along a ceiling, door frame, and the like. As a result, it is often necessary to trim corners of intersecting surfaces by using brushes or other separate devices.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in painting of surfaces with rollers by which the applied paint can be further enhanced through smoothing or other treatment during the painting operation. A need further exists for improvements in the trimming of intersecting surfaces while using a paint roller assembly.